


诺德（20）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 2





	诺德（20）

春风  
春天逛满整个房间，却没有意识到餐桌前静坐的二人，这一对被贺天这个苦情人看做神仙眷侣，今日竟也吵了架。  
「把赌场关了吧」  
「不可能」  
「国内查的很严，现在公司刚起步，势头太猛，这件事被别人……」  
「那是我的赌场」  
「我买下赠你的」  
「所有人写着 QIU 」  
这是这月第N次重复的对话，这个有名无姓的男人在这件事上倔强的让贺呈想要撸起袖子打一架，别问他为什么不再延续「以操会友」那一套，裤子扒了无数次，贺呈觉得就算下半身磨出火来，这位丘大爷也不会有所动摇，毕竟他和莫关山不同，阿丘作为一个混迹在法国多年，三教九流都能搭上话的男人，怎会像莫关山一样，被一个喝醉的贺天迷的自己脱了裤子?  
赌场是贺呈一个随时会炸的炮弹，他在这如履薄冰想给弟弟的小情人圆梦演艺圈，自己家这根朝天椒天天呛自己，人生苦的很，三十大几岁的贺呈第一次觉得人生苦。  
「你配合我一次很难?」  
「你把我扒光了扔马路上都行，赌场没商量」阿丘继续往贺呈的七窍里塞辣椒，本心不想惹他生气，但是他成天在自己跟前叨叨卖赌场卖赌场，阿丘仿佛二次青春期，叛逆的很。  
这次谈话显然又是失败，以至于阿丘不愿与贺呈再次同房而居，抱着枕头跑到客卧去，贺呈赌气的躺了半宿，突然醒来，觉得这床是漫无边际的冰冷大海。  
「你干嘛呢?」他居然想起给热炕头的弟弟打电话，听弟弟在电话那边喘息粗重，二话没说挂了电话，自己养了个好弟弟，做爱也不忘接自己这个孤寡老人的电话，有孝心。  
贺呈扒着门边瞧「大」字睡姿的赌场老板，怪自己喜欢热辣的，要是找一个软软乖乖的，这压床上操一顿，什么事不允?贺呈开始自我反省，是不是在床上太过纵容和温柔?  
客厅钟表发出整点报时声，在凌晨4点显得诡异不已，贺呈没忍住，踏进了客卧，欺身而上，他决定逼问出他拒绝的原因。  
「操你妈，你就不能让我睡睡觉啊」阿丘愤怒起身，掀了贺呈把他压在身下，「你他妈要是想找洞操，自己给墙打个眼不好么，粗细随你便！」  
「这个钟点你还能保持思路清晰——」贺呈躺在阿丘身下，对这个生意人赞不绝口  
阿丘其实根本没睡着，心里乱糟糟的，一闭上眼全是他和贺呈赌场初见的模样，那是他心里最后的阵地。  
阿丘一个人游走在巴黎的午夜清晨，他交手黑白两道，拿人钱财与人消灾，他把香港黑道话事人那一套学的像模像样，滑稽的戴一顶礼帽，柱一根手杖，学着教父的模样说「你都不肯叫我一句丘先生」表面上看他做着低微的「签证代理商」，实际上他把白粉变成黄金，他唯一一次滑铁卢事件，就是在那间赌场，白粉没变成黄金，差点变成银手铐，他在厕所里辛苦的销赃，贺呈却在一边悠闲的小解，初遇地点如此腌臜，不过二人都不是什么干净人，他们吻成相缠的面条，在赌场的长廊里吻到舌头抽筋，转着圈的从赌场里脱身，留下那厕所一地白粉，害法国警察以为这亚洲人会法术，来个凭空消失。  
贺呈赌技差的阿丘想笑，一晚上赔进去一千万，可他也不亏，收获了一个合适的床伴。  
对，阿丘这样定义二人，随来随去，谁也别想束缚谁。  
贺呈润湿的长指在阿丘忆往昔之不在时，悄悄探进阿丘的股缝，那里是温暖柔软的爱巢，他重复了这些天的动作——扒裤子，给坚挺的性器一阵温暖，下身暖了，心里也会好受些。他惹不起他的丘爷，这男人能跟自己上刀山下火海，也能跟自己爽快的说再见，毕竟他，没有家。  
「不要气了，你想留着就留着吧」  
阿丘撑在贺呈胸前的手突然抖了一下，眼里有一刻失神，在这次的斗争中，贺呈主动服了软，阿丘欣喜不已，奖赏的吻住那张哄人的嘴。

贺呈思来想去，如果莫关山这一翻身仗打的太惨烈，那他就带着贺天卷铺盖回法国，在家安心吃软饭，等着阿丘拿钱回家。贺家兄弟常犯一个错误，那就是过度理想主义，他们忽略了一个人——他们的老子——贺敬。俩人在中国洒钱撒疯，贺敬在翘首以待，想着给他俩来个一锅烩。要让其消亡之前，必先让其膨胀。贺敬对小儿子从来没什么期望，他随了那个不如意的妻子，心肠过分柔软，可大儿子他是倾注了全部心血的，他想把家交给他，可他这一次无疑让自己失望，他同他母亲一样保守，又同自己一般狡诈。  
贺天意外的接到了金智恩导演的邀约，他有一部讲述抑郁症患者的电影，需要一个合适的演员，金导演从业多年，擅长从写实角度描述细腻的人物，贺天很欣赏，说起「忧郁」，他首先想到家里那一只。

「想演戏吗?」贺天饭后搂着莫关山看无聊的综艺节目，莫关山笑的很傻，他很喜欢里面「指压板」环节，把贺天的话当耳旁风。  
「不想工作吗？」贺天拨弄着莫关山的头发，像挑虱子的猴子，不知道在找什么。  
「你别烦我了…」莫关山歪着头躲避，好好的看个节目也要被骚扰。  
最近莫关山对贺天的态度简直是如沐春风，贺天也不想逼他太紧，便放任他看节目，不再言语。莫关山却以为贺天生气了，心里七上八下的，他像只小猫，时不时亮亮爪子，但又喜欢窝在主人怀里汲取温度。广告间隙，莫关山用鼻尖蹭蹭贺天的脖子「要演什么?」  
「嗯……一个忧郁的男人吧…金智恩导的」  
「我进组了，你怎么办?」  
贺天听见这话愣了一下，一时间不知如何回答，胡乱的把脑子里的话丢出去「我…我给你准备房车…嗯……你能…有个舒适的休息的地儿……」  
莫关山想问的是贺天会不会在自己不在时找别人，贺天却以为他要他的老板给个工作承诺。  
「贺天，」莫关山的头埋在贺天的肩头，发出闷闷的声音「厌倦的话，我是说如果有一天，厌倦的话，我会还你钱，但」他搂紧贺天「不要把我推向酒桌，我就算卖…」他的拥抱太紧，勒的贺天差点窒息，「你是我最后一个顾客。」  
贺天抚抚他凸出的脊骨，再次宣誓  
我爱你。

这话听的莫关山耳朵起茧子，就像商家的7天无理由包退换一样，给人一种莫名的踏实感，他确实要踏出这个家门，天塌了也有贺天这个大高个顶着，他无需害怕。


End file.
